Haunting Season
by Miabia100
Summary: (F/N) Has always had a gift that allowed her to see and speak with ghosts. Even with this gift she is shunned and ignored by her peers and family, that is until one day when she decides to prove them wrong. She visits her place of torment and finds something unexpected. ONESHOT! (READER X S. KOREA)


**Haunting Season  
**

**(Spirit! x Sixth Sense!Reader)**

**(I suggest listening to 'Stella: Program music 1' from 'Kashiwa Daisuke' for full effect!)**

**One-shot! Entry for Ninja-Neko-Aru's 'No limitation reader insert stories' contest.**

Now to explain things in simple terms just wasn't possible, no matter how many times she would say this no one would believe her. She was shunned and told that lying was bad even though she was telling the truth. Her own parents began to get fed up with her stories and had decided to send her to live with her grandmother up north during the upcoming summer.

That was during the beginning of the school year, it was May 30th two days before she was to stay with her grandmother.

To say in the least was that (F/N) was upset and angry with her parents. How dare they send her off!? Her own parents told her that she needed to grow up, that ghosts and demons weren't real. But were they in for a scare when she would finally find proof! (F/N) was fed up with their fake comfort and lies. She was sick and tired.

That's why she decided to go to her place of torment.

Everyday before and after school (F/N) would walk past an old neighborhood filled to the rim with spirits and ghosts, even though she walked with the 'friends' or rather her parents clients' children they couldn't see anything. It killed her; she could hear the sadness in these buildings, these beings that found refuge here.

She was surrounded, everyday at 7 am and everyday at 4 pm.

But the worst…the worst was the furthest house at the end of the last street. She could always see this one boy, he seemed to not realize that he was dead and carried out his daily routines; take out the trash in the morning and in the afternoon. (F/N) always made sure to run or speed walk past his house no matter the weather. But one day when she was busy talking to her 'friends' he ran up to the window and waved. (F/N) gasped and ignored him.

He didn't like that.

He decided to run outside and gain her attention, so when he did he tried to…ahem 'hug her from behind' but went through her instead.

He was devastated and ran back inside.

So everyday since then he waves to her through the window, and (F/N) makes sure to wave back not wanting to have an episode again.

But why would you care? He was dead right? What could he do?

Always telling yourself this to keep yourself from freaking out; you almost felt bad he seemed like the oblivious type.

**Reader pov-**

It was finally the last day of school and everyone was chatting idly except for me. I didn't see the point of being happy for the summer. There were only three other people in this school like me, a boy who had committed suicide a few years ago, another boy named Matthew, he was known for having a 'possessed' teddy bear that he carried around, and a girl named Emma who was known to freely speak with the dead with no problem as to who hears or sees.

I was more of an outcast though; no one seemed to believe me. I was able to attract ghost for some reason, my grandfather who was an exorcist told me it was because of my birthday. Born on Hallows eve, one of the most haunted days of the year. I hated being different, being able to see and be like a magnet to ghosts was horrible; I have never been possessed before but I hear that it's like being able to watch yourself like a television.

I was taken out of my daydream by the bell and the sounds of cheers, school was out for the summer, and my grandmother was coming to pick me up in two days. Well not if I can help it! I want to show my parents proof first!

I had created a plan, I had asked the other two mediums for assistance. We are going to the haunted neighborhood at two tonight to gain evidence.

I quickly grabbed my bag and left the classroom in search of the others so that we can pick a place to set up camp for the night in case something goes wrong.

I ran towards where I knew Matthew was, him and Kumajirou would be at the schools fountain. I ran to the fountain behind the school and found them conversing. "Hey Matthew, Kumajirou what are you guys talking about?" I smiled to the timid boy and the stubborn little boy that had transferred himself from the toy. "I'm good lady! Tell that guy to be gentler when running! He almost dropped me!" Kumajirou whined as he tried to hug me. "I said I was sorry little maple and hello (F/N)." Matthew tried to scold the oblivious little spirit. "So, where do you think we should meet up I thought we could go by my house? I already told Emma she said she would bring a friend along to help out." I nodded mentally hopping that it wasn't who I thought it was. "Alright. I will see you later then. Come on little maple." I still couldn't believe that Matthew STILL didn't know Kumajirous' name. - I was walking back again but this time I was late and was able to go alone. As I turned the corner that led to the haunted district I started to see some of the friendlier ghost who I had befriended. "(F/N)! YOU'RE HERE! GUYS LOOK!" One of my closer friends, Feliciano, had yelled to his little group. "Hi guys today I'm able to talk, my parents' clients children left before me." I smiled and started chatting with them when I felt something on my back. I turned slightly to be met with bright brown eyes looking at me threw a window. I shuddered and got up. "Aww! Dudette why are you leaving already!?" My other friend Alfred whined. "Because" I shifted my head to the weirdo in the window, "is watching me." Alfred sighed, "He's so weird! He never leaves his lawn and still does boring human things." Alfred went on and on about this guy. "Well I'm off, I will be back later with more friends please make sure to be nice." I smiled as they waved me off. Once I made it home my parents scolded me because my 'friends' had come back without me. Dummies. - Finally I was able to start getting prepared for tonight. My grandfather had given me most of his gear before he passed away so I was probably going to be the most prepared; it even came with a night vision video camera and headpiece. I decided to take a short nap and wait for everyone to arrive later today. DREAM VISION! I was walking through what looked like a large corridor with many rooms; they were all styled in a Eastern look. Weird? I don't know anyone with this kind of house. I ignored this and continued on until I stumbled onto a horrific scene. It was a boy…he had hung him self in what looked like a bedroom. His feet were dangling and his hands were deathly pale. I couldn't see his face but I did see what looked like tears on the spot in front of him.. "I wonder what caused this." I couldn't help but cry, suicide was never the answer. I closed the door and continued to walk until I heard what sounded like tapping at a window. I walked over to it and blacked out. DREAM VISION OVER! "Wha-what!?" I yelled quietly, I looked out my window just to see Matthew and Emma they were throwing rocks at my window waiting for me to climb down.

I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the one story window.

"Hey guys, sorry I fell asleep." I told them as we started to walk to the neighborhood.

"It's cool! My friend said that he would meet us there!" Emma smiles.

"Cool, Mathew where's Kumajirou?" I looked around but didn't see the boy or bear in sight.

" He had decided to hide in my bag." He said softly,

"See lady here I am!" I saw him materialize and pop his head out smirking.

"Good to know, we might need your help later." I patted the area where I should feel his head.

"I'M GOING TO BE NEEDED!" He smirked again before going back into Mathews bag.

"Here we are, GUYS I'M BACK!" I yelled to the dead; spirits started to come out of just about everywhere coming over to greet us.

"(F/N)! YAY YOU BROUGHT OTHERS!" Feliciano floated over to me.

"Hey guys these are my friends Emma and Mathew." I let them all get to know each other when a strange new ghost appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Emma's big brother Tim." This ghost had a thick accent.

"Hello, I am (F/N) Emma's friend." He nodded and went over to his sister who was idly chatting with everyone else.

"Well, come on troop lets go!" I grabbed Matthews's hand and Emma followed suit with her brother behind us.

"Why this house?"

"Because, I've been having problems with the one inside."

"Why don't we just take pictures of everyone out here?"

"Why don't we just walk inside?"

Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Tim as he opened the door and floated inside "It's fine."

I was about to go in when a jolt of remembrance flew through me. I shook it off and continued.

"I sense a presence, it's watching us. WHO EVER YOU ARE PLEASE COME OUT!" Bella shouted trying to gain its attention.

"Emma? Do you think this is a good idea?" Matthew seemed frightened.

"Hey why not?" She gave him her signature smile and decided to head up the stairs.

"Emma wait for me." Tim followed suit.

"Well I guess that we should split up, I'll go left you right." Matthew nodded and left.

I started my quite passage to what looked like a large corridor…it looked identical to the one from my dream. Almost as if…It had never been abandoned in the first place.

I continued on and the closer I had gotten to the room with the dead boy, my heart quickened. I had finally made it to the end of the hallway and gulped, I entered slowly to see what looked like a vacant room, no body, no chair, no rope. Nothing.

I sighed and looked up, I saw indent marks telling me that something heavy was once being held from there. I shivered and turned around leaving the room just as it was.

I had taken a few pictures but ended up empty handed when suddenly the room I was in started to shake uncontrollably and I fell onto the floor. I heard footsteps and yelling from down the hall, it sounded like my friends.

The shaking and slamming of things finally subsided but everything looked like it was spinning, I was dizzy. I was about to bolt when what felt like someone going inside me (not what you think pervs) pushed me to the floor. It was weird almost like a hug but deeper; I ignored it and ran out of the house.

"(F/N)!? WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE!?" the spirits seemed worried sick.

"I'm ok I think I was just told to leave by the owner of the house." I scratched my head and waited for my fellow mediums to re appear. Once they did we shared findings.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only scary thing we got was a very well maintained abandoned house.

"Damn I was really hopping to have something to rub in their faces." I thanked everyone and decided to head home.

I sighed when I re entered my home, opened the window to my room and sat down.

"Why couldn't I have caught something?" I asked aloud

"Now they think I'm crazy and grandma's not any better…" I started to trail off when I felt a presence.

"Hello? Did anyone follow me back? I told you guys not to!" I asked while looking around. I stopped in front of my mirror and glared at my self, why can't I be normal!? Why did I have to bear this curse!? I asked to no one.

'That's because you're special.' My eyes widened, who was that?!

'Annyeonghaseyo! I'm Im Yong Soo Da-ze~!' HOLY SHIT!

'What's wrong? Are you mad at me?' I swore I could hear sniffles in my head.

"No but why the hell are you in my head?!" I tried not to yell but I had a ghost in my head.

'Oh that's because I wanted to leave my house, and you looked nice soo..' Great I looked inviting to him.

'Mianhae, I'm sorry..da-ze~.'

I sighed.."It's fine, here how about you leave my body?" I'm really trying my hardest not to freak out on him.

'OK!' I felt him leave it almost felt like a pressure was removed.

"OK! Is this better? Da-ze~!" It was the creep that always watched me.

"HEY! I know you! What's your problem?" He looked confused.

"What did I do wrong?" I glared.

"You my friend have been giving me the creeps since you first appeared a few months ago!" He scooted down into the floor.

"Mianhae! I didn't mean any harm honest!" He started to hug onto me.

"How are you even able to touch me?" I questioned.

"Because since your letting me stay in your body from now on, I can touch you!" He started dancing with me.

"Ok..well can I ask you a few questions?" He stopped and plopped down onto my bed.

"OK da-ze~!"

"Well, first off why do you always watch me from that window and how come you always wave?" He spoke without hesitating.

"Because! You were so yeppeun! And because I've always wanted to talk to you but you seemed afraid to." He looked sad.

"O-oh..ok then I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression. Are we cool?" I was blushing slightly from his comment.

"Ye! Let's be best friends Da-ze~!" He smiled and hugged me again, so cold.

"Ok, well I'm going to shower you can sleep or whatever you ghost do at night." He nodded and went to my laptop. Weirdo.

"I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. By the time I had finished Yong Soo had downloaded over ten different Korean dramas.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled quietly hopping to not wake my parents.

"What? Did you have any in mind da-ze~?" I yanked the computer from him and sighed.

"How much?" These looked new so I knew that they would cost something.

"Um…about…ekbfbfjke" He whispered the last part.

"IM YONG SOO HOW MUCH DID THIS COST?" I guess I'll have to scare it out of him.

"It was about…$300" the last thing I remembered was seeing a worried Yong Soo before passing out.

"Wha-what the hell happened?!" I looked outside my window it was about 11 am.

"I guess it was only a dream…thank Go-" I was cut off by the sound of gurgling. I looked to the other side of my bed to see a sleeping Yong Soo.

"Dammit!" I yelled alarming my parents.

"WHATS WRONG?" My mother ran over to me.

"I'm fine." I was staring at my moms' knees; she was leaning on top of Yong Soo's form.

"Well then (F/N) your grandmother will be here tomorrow, try and be presentable do not embarrass your father and I." She frowned and left the room. Bitch.

"Yong Soo can you please explain as to why you are in my bed?" He was to far gone..

I just yawned and started to pack my (f/c) suitcase and grabbed some clothes to throw on.

"Hmm I think I look presentable. I was about to waltz out when I heard a yawn and a slow floating Yong Soo bump into me.

"Oh, Joe-un ah-chim, (F/N) are you ok da-ze~? At first I thought you died then I thought that you were just sleeping, but finally I noticed how you wouldn't wake up so I came to the conclusion that you blacked out by the body movements." Geez if he wanted to be he could be the ghost detective Yong Soo... hehe.

"Ok, well lets get going I want to tell everyone goodbye for the summer." I grabbed his hand and my luggage and we were out the door.

**3****rd**** person pov-**

As the duo left the house they walked over to the abandoned territory and stopped to say goodbye.

"Hey guys!" (F/N) ran over to her friends.

"What's up dudette? You never come here at 12 its always at 7 and 4." The American boy looked confused.

"Well me an-" She stopped mid sentence looking for the silly Korean.

"Yong Soo? Where did you go?" She was confused she had just let go of his hand.

"Hey did you guys see another ghost beside me?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"What's so-" Once again cut off by her girly scream she turned her head to see Yong Soo groping her.

"(F/N), you don't know how long I was holding that in!" Sure the young girl was busty but geez did he have to do that in front of the others.

"Nice and round haha! YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO SOUTH KOREA DA-ZE~! He stated matter of factly.

"Um ragazzo I think you pissed the ragazza off." Lovino yelled from behind a certain Spaniard.

"YOU-UGH I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO RESPOND!" Said girl turned around swiftly and slapped him into oblivion. If ghosts could feel pain Yong Soo would have died again.

"(F/N) IM SORRYYYYYYY~DA-ZE~!" You could hear his voice disappear into the field behind the neighborhood.

"Serves that moron right..Baka." She wiped her hands on her jeans and looked to the wide mouthed spirits.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' Broette since when were you able to touch let alone hit us?" Alfred walked over to (F/N) and hugged her.

"OMG!" Everyone started to surround her and give her hugs and pats on the head.

"Ok.. Yong Soo told me that I was able to do this because he had possessed me at some point last night. We had entered his house." She told them simply.

"Davvero?! Cool!" Feliciano yelled

"I want to know how he had known that before us." Ludwig, a gruff German, had spoken up.

"Da, I'd like to know as well." Ivan stated.

"Hey guys I'm back da-ze~!" Yong Soo floated down to eye level, "What are you talking about?"

"You." Everyone said.

"Really?! Am I popular?!" (F/N) sighed.

"No, they just have some questions."

"Ok, ask away da-ze~!" he smiled at the group as they asked questions at lightning speed.

"I KNEW IT!" Gilbert, an albino, yelled.

"Knew what?" They all turned to him.

"You're that kid! The one that had commit suicide a few years back." Gilbert frowned.

"Yeah…" Yong Soo closed his eyes and frowned before turning to (F/N).

"Can we go now, I don't feel to well." (F/N) nodded and glared at the Prussian.

"Really Gil? Was that necessary?" She frowned and everybody else just shook their heads.

"Lets head back to the house I'm sure you'll feel better then." They walked back quietly and sat at the steps in front of (F/N)'s house.

**Reader pov-**

I turned to Yong Soo as he sulked.

"It's ok bud I'm sure you had your reasons." I patted his back.

"If you want I can tell you why." His brown eyes looked dull.

"If you want you can, don't force yourself." I tried soothing him.

"I committed suicide because I was able to see and hear ghost. Ironic right." Yong Soo gave a dry laugh.

"I don't think that's very funny. But yes I guess that is ironic, by chance did you go to Hetalia High?" There was a student that had died a few years prior to me even moving here.

"Yes, I was a sophomore in class 2-A." For real! In class 2-A? That means he was a braniac.

"I remember the first time I had actually started seeing ghosts, I think I was twelve? It was a young man no older then twenty-five, he had piercing red eyes with silver hair and was looking for help. I thought that he might have just died by the look of panic in his eyes so I helped him. Big mistake. The guy had started telling others of what I had done; at first I was happy to help but then things started getting out of hand and my family had thought that I had gone crazy." At this point Yong Soo was crying.

"My older brother, Yao, had told me to grow up(sorry for making china so mean!) and to stop embarrassing the family. But I couldn't make them leave; they would bother me and possess me until I helped them move on. Then finally Yao had had enough of me and told me that he didn't want to see me anymore; for months the only time I would leave my room was for school, Kaoru, Mai, and Kiku would always bring up my meals. Until one day I didn't answer the door, they kicked it down to see something horrible." He took shaky breaths.

"They saw my corpse hanging from the ceiling.

I remember waking up and seeing my brothers carry my body to my bed and my sister crying.

At my funeral Yao had apologized and wouldn't stop crying along with the rest of my family. Even after my death they still set the table like I was there, and even picked out my favorite games when it was game day. I remember when they packed up and left saying that it was to hard to stay in the house we grew up in. After they left no one would take the house knowing that someone had died in it right? As the years went by more and more people left and all that was left was my house and me. Even in death I seemed to bring others like me here, the neighborhood soon repopulated but with a new group of people.

I made sure to ignore them though; all that mattered was the house. I would hear them make fun of me, doing my chores and working my hardest like I did in life. I always said it was because I wanted it to look nice for when they came back one day.

But I was lying to myself.

I felt guilty for what grief I had caused my family so I made sure to make them proud even in death. I would refuse to leave my house until I had met you; I remember that day so many months ago. You and your 'friends' were walking down street when I finally had gained the courage to wave. But when you looked at me you turned your head, I got sad and decided to greet you myself with a hug. But back then you couldn't feel me so I settled for a wave everyday on the dot, I was so happy when you would respond.

As time went on I got more and curious deciding if I should leave the house and actually talk to you." He laughed and blushed.

"And then my chance came when you decided to come to my house yesterday night with your friends. I was so happy but when you entered that other ghost, Tim, scared me with his glare and I hid in the living room. I heard someone open the door and walk in and I kind of freaked out, I didn't even know who it was but I jumped into your body and waited for a safe time to come out. When I found out it was you I was so happy and decided to wait a little longer.

When we arrived at your house and you started putting yourself down I couldn't help but remember myself and decided to respond to your questions, I didn't want you to end up like me…" Yong Soo wiped away tears I didn't even know I was shedding.

"Geugeos-eun uljima gwaenchanh-a." I had no idea what he had just said but it made me feel better. I hugged him as tight as I could when I heard the door open.

"(F/N) why are you crying and who is this?" My father came out of the house confused.

"Wait? He can see me?!" Yong Soo was freaking out.

"Yes, now who are you?" My father was getting impatient but I didn't care.

"Dad, he's a ghost." I stated simply.

"That is ridiculous! Stop that damn nonsense right now!" He glared at me and I glared right back.

"I'm sick and tired of your bull shit dad! He is a ghost! Touch him!" I grabbed my fathers' hand and had him touch Yong Soo his hand landed on his chest.

"I knew it…" Yong Soo whispered silently.

"You have lost your mind…." My father backed away before apologizing to Yong Soo.

"I'm sorry young man please excuse my daughters arrogance." Yong Soo looked angry.

"Her arrogance! You mean yours! How could you shun your own daughter just because she is different? She is your own blood! Your family. What you have done is unforgivable." Yong Soo grabbed my hand and pushed past my father.

I was still stuck in utter shock. What the hell just happened?

"Yong Soo, what are you?" I was confused, since when could normal people see and touch him.

He just smiled and pulled me towards my room. "You'll see."

He sat me down on the bed. "(F/N) I would like to present you to the new Yong Soo, or should I say South Korea, da-ze~." What the fuck was he talking about?

"Yong Soo, South Korea is a country." I stated bluntly.

His smile grew. He has lost it.

"I wasn't bringing more ghost to me I was helping build up enough minorities to one area, letting this take an effect…the noin wasn't crazy…" He had started to full out laugh at this point.

"Yong Soo…explain please!" Something in my heart told me to believe whatever he had to say.

"What I'm saying is that every single person in the group is alive again in a way. They've been transformed da-ze~!"

"You know how all of your friends were all of a different country?" I nodded.

"If enough dead people of different origin were in one area at one point in time they have the chance to become a personified country in their new life. That's why all of a sudden we where able to touch you, not because I possessed you."

"So right place right time….." I was blown away.

"Yong Soo…I mean South Korea…should we tell them this?" I don't think that they know.

"They should already know." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my window toward the rundown neighborhood.

"South Korea? Can I still call you by your human name?" I knew that I would get weird looks calling someone a country.

"Mullon-ijyo da-ze~!" he cheered; I think that's yes.

Before we even arrived we could hear cheers and laughter.

"(F/N)! Look at me! I'm human again!" Feliciano ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"I'm now North Italy and Romano is South Italy!" He cheered and pulled my arm towards the others.

"DUDETTE! IM AMERICA RESPECT MY ATHURITY!" Alfred was laughing like a maniac.

All my friends had become a new set of people that represented different countries. I'm so happy.

"I think I can do it now." Yong Soo turned to me and hugged me.

"Gamsahabnida, for everything without you I would have been stuck up in that house." Yong Soo laughed and Ludwig or Germany turned to everyone.

"An old man had once told me that there is a chance that a select group of people could be reborn again as something else. In our case it was representatives of each country, I suggest that we use this gift wisely because we don't know when we could end up dead again. Danke for staying cheerful even in death, and danke for putting up for this long I knew that waiting down here was a good idea." Ludwig bowed low and walked back to where he was standing.

People were crying, cheering, and even high fiving.

"I think that it would be a good idea to fix up these houses and move in! So we all look like new people just moving in!" Alfred was smart when he wanted to be. Some nodded and some disagreed. I hope that Yong Soo agrees.

"Yong Soo what are you going to do now?" If he left I don't think I'd ever be the same.

"Well I was thinking about re-moving into my old house da-ze~" He scratched his neck. "That way I could see you again." I could feel myself smiling.

"Thank God because if you had decided to leave I wouldn't have been able to do this." I got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek,

"I have no idea what came over me but I think I've fallen in love with you." I said softly, face beet red.

"DA-ZE~!" He yelled loudly before hugging me tightly. "I feel the same way! I've felt this way since I saw you all those months ago da-ze~!" He sang happily while twirling me around.

"Naneun dangsin-eul salanghabnida, (F/N)."

"I guess this means I love you too, Yong Soo." I pulled him into a kiss.

**The End**

**(Unless people want an epilogue../shot/)**

**Did you guys catch the Hetalia theory at the end…this is just my idea of what might have created these country ****representatives****. Reader-chan was used as a buffer for this, because without her they might have lost touch with reality like S.K did. Germany had given a speech about an old man, that man was Hidekaz Himaruya. S.K also said something about meeting the old man once too.**

**The theory was that if enough dead minorities came together at one point for a certain amount of time then they would become ****representatives** **of different countries. I hope I cleaned up any confusion.**

**I just can't seem to write a sad ending story, but I'm mostly blaming it on what I was listening to, this is demon song: 'Vocaloid Acoustic 2/3' for my other one shot (Romania x Reader 'Only the Lonely').**

**So here you go! I hope you all enjoyed it! Hasta La Pasta!**

**Translation:**

**Korean:**

**Annyeonghaseyo- Hello!**

**Da-ze- Hooray for our country! (Or at least that's what I found online at least please correct me if I'm wrong!)**

**Mianhae: I'm sorry**

**Yeppeun- Pretty**

**Joe-un ah-chim- Good morning**

**Geugeos-eun uljima gwaenchanh-a- It's ok don't cry**

**Noin- Old man**

**Mullon-ijyo- Of course! Sure!**

**Gamsahabnida- Thank you**

**Naneun dangsin-eul salanghabnida- I love you**

**Italian:**

**Ragazzo- Boy**

**Ragazza- Girl**

**German:**

**Danke- Thank you**

**Please tell me if any of these translations are wrong I got them from Google translate….ha. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
